lucillaversefandomcom-20200213-history
Army Of Darkness - Part 5
This is the fifth part of Army Of Darkness. Summary Shortly after the plans had been drawn up for the battle, a young dwarf came running over to them. He'd received a message from the Hill Trolls to say that they would help in the upcoming battle but only if the Stonebridge Warhammer was destroyed. The decision was taken to destroy it. The following night, there on the horizon, appeared the Army of Darkness. Once the Army of Darkness came into range, a volley of rocks was fired over the battlements via catapults. A groups of skeletons on horseback were pulverised into the ground, along with several other forms of deadites. Whilst the battle raged on, Johnny casts his Awesome Fireball spell, taking out some of the skeletons. Gimmiyinn tried to use the Fire Rod but didn't manage to hit anyone, though he got hit by 2 arrows for his trouble. The two armies clashed, sword against sword, rendering the catapults pointless. Lucilla ran down to the people at the catapults to tell them to go and join the others at barrier 1 and 2. Lucilla and Johnny both ran along the battlements. Lucilla stopped to ask the elderly swordsmen to leave the catapult and head to the wooden barriers just east of the castle. Whilst they talked, Johnny headed for the castle entrance. Once he was let out, Johnny headed round the west side of the castle to join the battle with sword in hand. Gimmiyinn meanwhile had decided to give up using the Fire Rod and headed off to hide in his quarters where he was much less likely to be hit with arrows. The dwarfs and the trolls managed to gain the upper hand in the battle, though there were still casualties on both sides. Lucilla headed west round the castle to fight Johnny stumbled out of the field of conflict, took off his rucksack and quickly found the potion of healing. He downed it in one gulp and felt much much better immediately...it crossed his mind that it was a bit odd that Gimmiyinn didn't use a potion on him since they obviously work so well but he was soon distracted by the sight of hundreds of Death Hawks suddenly flying over head, swooping round and coming straight into the conflict against the Dwarfs and Trolls. Lucilla meanwhile had a bloodlust upon her as she sliced and diced the various deadites and then Death Hawks. She vaguely recalled being told a story about the Death Hawks, but didn't have time to think as chunks of deadite flew off in all directions. As Johnny swung his bag back onto his back, he looked around and see that things weren't going so well for Stonebridge now. Dwarfs were being killed everywhere he looked as he hurried back to the castle. Characters Player Characters * Lucilla Martinez * Johnny Khan NPC Characters * Mystic Gimmiyinn Creatures & Races * Deadites * Dwarfs * Death Hawks * Hill Trolls Plot Shortly after the plans had been drawn up for the battle, a young dwarf came running over to them. Boy: We've received a message. It's from the Hill Trolls. They say they will lend us support in the upcoming battle...but only if we destroy the Warhammer. Royal Guard #1: Hmmm...we could do with extra troops and the Hill Trolls are fearsome warriors...but at the same time, if we destroy the Warhammer we could put ourselves at risk from those same Hill Trolls. This is a choice for the acting King...Johnny, what do you think? If we don't destroy it then I fear we won't survive this we need all the help we can get against the army of the dead Lucilla: Well in a way it's attracted trouble anyway. Lucilla: The problem is Shallowvalley are now sharing the Warhammer with us. I don't think they'd be very happy if we destroyed it. Royal Guard #1: We've sent a message to Shallowvalley for help and they haven't yet sent one back. It could be that we'll get it later, or it could be that they refuse to help. However, Johnny, it's your decision. We could say that the army of the dead destroyed it I say we destroy it as in the long run we may lose it during this battle anyway Royal Guard #1: Very well. Boy, go see Gimmiyinn and tell him the news. We need the Warhammer destroyed immediately. The boy runs off. On destroying the Warhammer, a message is sent to the Hill Trolls. Shortly afterwards you receive a message back. "We shall keep a watch for the deadites. Once they appear, our forces will join you in front of the castle." The following day, there was still no word from the others who had been sent messages. As night drew in, there on the horizon, appeared the Army of Darkness. Whilst the troops all headed to their positions, Johnny and Lucilla had a moment to go and get their items. Lucilla gives the Fire Rod to Gimmiyinn and tells him to use it from the battlements later. Soon, Johnny, Lucilla and Gimmiyinn are standing at the battlement with the archers, as they watch the approaching enemy creep ever nearer. Once the Army of Darkness comes into range, a volley of rocks flies over the battlements, courtesy of the catapults. A groups of skeletons on horseback are pulverised into the ground, along with several other forms of deadites. The army creeps on, now coming into archery range. Lucilla: Johnny, maybe you could use your fireball spell on them? Sure I can try that Whilst the battle rages on, Johnny casts his Awesome Fireball spell, taking out some of the skeletons. Gimmiyinn tries to use the Fire Rod but doesn't manage to hit anyone, though he gets hit by 2 arrows for his trouble. The two armies are now about to have a full on clash, sword against sword, the catapults are now pointless as the enemy are too close. Lucilla runs down to the people at the catapults to tell them to go and join the others at barrier 1 and 2. Join the fight Lucilla and Johnny both run along the battlements. Lucilla stops to ask the elderly swordsmen to leave the catapult and head to the wooden barriers just east of the castle. Whilst they talk, Johnny heads for the castle entrance. Once he is let out, Johnny heads round the west side of the castle to join the battle with sword in hand. Gimmiyinn meanwhile has decided to give up using the Fire Rod and heads off to hide in his quarters where he is much less likely to be hit with arrows. The dwarfs and the trolls manage to gain the upper hand in the battle, though there are still casualties on both sides. Lucilla heads west round the castle to fight Things continue to go well in the overall batle, with the Dwarfs and Trolls managing to hold their own against the forces of darkness. Whilst Lucilla is out of the castle and round to the west to join the battle, Johnny is already there. He manages to take out some skeletons but in the process gets some nasty injuries. Pull out of the battle to heal Johnny stumbles out of the field of conflict, takes off his rucksack and quickly finds the potion of healing. He downs it in one gulp and feels much much better immediately...it crosses his mind that it was a bit odd that Gimmiyinn didn't use a potion on him since they obviously work so well but he is soon distracted by the sight of hundreds of Death Hawks suddenly flying over head, swooping round and coming straight into the conflict against the Dwarfs and Trolls. Lucilla meanwhile has a bloodlust upon her as she slices and dices at the various deadites and then Death Hawks. She vaguely recalls being told a story about the Death Hawks, but doesn't have time to think as chunks of deadite fly off in all directions. Lucilla continues fighting As Johnny swings his bag back onto his back, he looks around and see's that things aren't going so well for Stonebridge now. Dwarfs are being killed everywhere he looks as he hurries back to the castle. Lucilla continues fighting, but takes a hit from the sword of a skeleton. Lucilla continues fighting Navigation * Previous Part - Part 4 * Next Part - Lucilla's Path - Part 6 * Next Part - Johnny's Path - Part 7 * Previous Episode - The Trial Of Rusten Bellwick * Next Episode - Tale As Old As Time